LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 30 - Friends Reunited! The Next Step
(Having stepped though the door in the Dream World, Sonic and Cosmo begin to show signs of waking up) Tails: Sonic? Cosmo? (Then both Sonic and Cosmo's eyes slowly begin to open. Cosmo sits up and takes off the helmet from Tails' machine and starts looking around where she is. Finally her eyes turn to Tails who is completely shocked) Cosmo: Tails? That you? Tails: Cosmo.... YOU'RE AWAKE! Cosmo: Yes. And my wounds from the nightmare world are gone to. Tails: You have no idea how happy I am to see you okay! Cosmo: The same can be said for me, Tails. Tails: And it's all thanks to Sonic. (Both of them turn to Sonic who moved from the spot he was lying and is looking out where Freddy fel) Cosmo: What are you looking at, Sonic? Sonic: See for yourself. (Cosmo and Tails look out and see where Freddy fell and see his body is still there) Cosmo: Did you do that Tails? Tails: Yeah. Sonic: You did a good job Tails. That monster should not be allowed to live. Cosmo: Now he can never hurt people again. Tails: Well you both did the hard part. You fought him in your dreams. And he is much more powerful there. Sonic: Still you did good Tails. With Freddy gone I think everyone here can sleep a little easier at night. Cosmo: Sonic, Tails, I want to thank you both for saving me from him. Tails: Well Sonic still did most of the work. Sonic: Well hey if not for you Tails I would have been done for. You've saved us both today. Remember that. Tails: Yeah I guess I did. Cosmo: So what do we do now? Sonic: Well Freddy might be beaten but I bet Myotismon still has plenty of baddies around for us. And we still have Sarah Kerrigan to worry about. Tails: Yeah. We also have to worry about Maleficent and Jafar. Sonic: Ah great. Jafar is bad enough. But Maleficent... She's the most dangerous of the Disney villains. Cosmo: But I know we can beat them if we work together. Tails: Cosmo's right. We'll beat them. Sonic: Just need to figure out where to start. Tails: I know the perfect place for you to start. Sonic: Where? Tails: A while ago Myotismon sent a large number of his minions to the shine of the Master Emerald. Sonic: If Myotismon is going after the Master Emerald it can't be good. Cosmo: You need to get there quickly. Sonic: You're right. And maybe I'll finally run into Knuckles. Tails: You should be careful though. Myotismon has some powerful minions there. And Sarah might have sent her troops there to. Sonic: Don't worry. None of them can match my speed. And if my speed can't beat them, then I can use my werehog form to battle them. Tails: All right then. While you go to The Master Emerald's shine, me and Cosmo can go the Freedom Fighters HQ and join up with Princess Sally. And here take this. (Gives Sonic a communicator) I can use this to contact you if I feel like there is something you should know. Sonic: Thanks Tails. When you see Freedom Fighters tell them where I went. Also if either of you should happen to see Rouge, tell her I said thanks for helping me get here. Tails: No problem. Good luck Sonic! Cosmo: We know you can do this! Sonic: See you guys soon! (Runs off) To be continued... Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius